Tales of the Orange and White
by K.K Kitten
Summary: Short stories of Shiro/ Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo. Some sad, some dark, some lemon, some happy, etc. 83 Almost all Romance based on the pairing ShiroIchi  YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Rated M for latter chaps
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Weelll, I was listening to music today, and figured I'd do these short little stories based off each song. x3

Some will be shorter or longer than other, just depends on how long the song it { I stop writing when the song is over }. Some will be happy, sad, dark, drama, lemon, and so on. xD

Rated M for latter stories added. x3

**_YAOI; Don't like don't read!_**

I don't own Bleach, yadyadyad, we all know that. x3

* * *

><p>Goodbye<p>

{Based off the song "Numb" by Linkin Park}

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head at the confused albino boyfriend of his. "I'm sorry,Shiro," He whispered, looking down. Shirosaki continued to stare at his beloved boyfriend, his eyes filled with hurt. "I-I don't und...understand, Ichi? H-How...why?" Ichigo shock his head, pulling his hands from the other's grip.

"We...I.." He took a deep breath. "I can't Shiro, not anymore. We...We were once perfect, but..." He looked down. "I can't do what I want, This...us..we...What we have, I don't feel...that it's real. I can't be what _I_ want to be." Ichigo turned around. "I'm sorry Shiro, but this is goodbye."

* * *

><p>Lost<p>

{ Based off "In the End" by Linkin Park }

Ichigo stared blankly at the ground, lost in his deep depression. His boyfriend and best friend had given up on them. They were perfect to Ichigo, but Shiro must have thought differently. Ever since that day, every thing changed. Ichigo refused to tell anyone anything, keeping all his thoughs and sorrow to himself.

Ichigo wish it didn't end this way. He'd trusted Shiro, even gave up everything for the albino. He ran away, leaving behind his family, his friends, his perfect job. In the end, he lost everything. In the end, it didn't even matter.

* * *

><p>Let's Go<p>

{ Based off of Thousand Foot Krunch's "Puppet" }

Ichigo snarled at the pale skinned man directly in front of him. The albino grinned, errie inverted eyes narrowed in a mocking manner. He swung his over-sized pure white Zanpakuto over his head before flinging at Ichigo. The orange haired dodged, bringing his own sword up just in time to block the white one thrusted at him.

"Wha's wrong, abiou~?" The albino taunted, laughing to no end. "Yer m' puppet, and ya'll never change that~" Ichigo growled, shoviing the other away "Shut up!" He lanuched at his bleached copy. "If I'm a puppet, then I'll just cut the strings and be free!"

* * *

><p>Partners<p>

{ Based off of "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin }

Shirosaki grinned, running a pale hand through Ichigo's bright orange hair, snarling at the Shinigami surounding them. He pulled the limp body closer to him, lashing with his white Zangetsu. Renji used his Zanpakuto to block, but Rukia wasn't as lucky. The bleached blade clipped her shoulder, sending her stumbling back with a startled and pained cry.

"Get th' fuck away!" Shiro snarled, once again pulling Ichigo closer. He glanced down at the unconscious body in his arms before glaring back at the one's surrounding him. Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward, a frown pulling at the corner of his limps. "Hollow, release Kurosaki or else!" Said hollow turned his gaze to the short silver-haired man. "An' why woul' I do tha'? We'er partners until the end."

* * *

><p>The Life<p>

{ Based off of "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park - LOL I listen to a lot of LP, if you can't tell xD }

Ichigo giggled, dashing away from the angry shopkeeper, a jar carefuly held in his arms. Behind him, Shirosaki followed after him, also luaghing, sliver hair fluttering at the side of his two were best of friends, Shiro being 11, Ichigo being 10. Were they lived, it was every child for themselves. Over a few years, Shiro and Ichigo formed a group. In this group were Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Kiean. For as long as each could remember they've been together, stealing different goods when possible. All had been abandoned by their parents, left in an a poverty-filled world to fend for themselves.

Ichigo gasped for breath once they stopped infront of a large brown shed-like house. Sliding the door out of his way, he slipped in with Shiro behind him. "You got it! Great!" Rukia's voice sounded to his left. Both boys grinned, setting the large jars down. Renji came forward behind Rukia, looking forward curiously. Shiro and Ichigo glanced at each other, grinning

Yeah, this was the life.

* * *

><p>This Can't Be Real<p>

{Based off of Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream" }

Ichigo stared blankly at the ground, tears freely flowing down his face. He had just lost his beloved boyfriend, Shirosaki Ogichi. Ichigo had just turned 18, happly living his live with Shiro. Saddly, Siro had to go off to war, as he was drafted. Ichigo had not wanted him to go, freaing that he would lose the albino. However, Shiro just smiled and said, "everything will be alright, Ichi. I promise ya."

It was two weeks after Ichigo's birthday. A few hours ago, there was a sharp tap at the door. Curious, he had got up and answered, only to find his worst nightmare had come true.

Shiro was gone, killed in the line of duty.

Every since that day, Ichigo had not been himself. He was skinny, bright orange hair dulled like a birght fire burning itself out. He had bags under his eyes, and hardly talked. Everyone feared for his helth, and morned for his lost.

"This can't be real," Ichigo would sit and whisper to himself over and over again. "This can't be real. This...this has to be a dream."

* * *

><p>Together Forever<p>

{ Based off of Taylor Swifts "Change" }

Shirosaki held his beloved boyfriend close to him. Ichgi sighed, hugging the albino. "Will they ever accept us, Shiro?" He whispered, glancing back at his boyfriend. Shiro sighed, softly running a hand in bright orange hair. "Don' know, abiou. But one day everythin'll change, they'll see. An when th' day comes, we'll be th' one's winnin'. You can count on that." Ichigo smiled, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Yeah, your right, Shiro. Let's never give up." He laced his fingers with Shiro."

"Then we'll be together forever."

* * *

><p>Divide<p>

{ Based off of Linkin Park's "New Divide" }

Shirosaki's heart quickened as he watched Ichigo from a distance. The first time he saw the human, he found hin interesting, and wanted him for his own. He walked from the shadows, glancing at the moon. Ichigo was humming to himself happily, unaware of the albino vampire stalking him. There was a sudden loud snap, and Ichigo whipped around. A look of confusion crossed his face when he didn't see anything. Suddenly, there was a blur of white, and he found himself pinned to the ground. "My, my, you shouldn't let your guard down, Ichi~" Ichigo groaned. "Shiro!" He whined. "You scared the shit out of me!" Shiro snickered, smiling, his fangs glintering in the moonlight. Ichigo his tongue over his own set of fangs, have been turned once he found out about Shiro's secret and fell in love with the vampire.

* * *

><p>My Hero<p>

{ Based off of "Hero" by Skillet. }

Cursing to himself, Ichigo clung desperatly to the side of the cliff. He had been battling a hollow when he ended up tumbling down the steep hill. He couldn't stop himself when he continued to tuble over, each time painfully hurting his neck, until he hit the end of the road. At the last second he grabbed the end of the ledge, popping his arm in the process do to the force. Ichigo gave aa startled cry when his gip slipped. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt himself falling. Seconds latter... there was nothing. Carefully opening an eye, he found himself a few feet from the ground. Hearing a soft giggle, Ichigo looked back and blushed when he came face-to-face with his hollow and boyfriend albino. "S-Shio!" Said male grinned, lightly kissing Ichigo's head. "Th' hero's always there in time, right abiou?~"

* * *

><p>And there ya have it! A sad start, but happy ending c'8 I kinda got lost in the music that I didn't realize I already had 9 written. xD I was gonna do 5 per chap. ,but whatever. xD<p>

So was it good? Bad? Okay? 8o

If there's any song you'd like to have a story based off of, let me know and I'll look into it (Just NO rap, please. e.e)

Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I WAS going to update my stories, but eh.. x3

I was watching the new Bleach ep.s (of English sub) and I have to say it's gotten a little dull :/ though I do have to admit it cool. I just don't understand it. x3

Anyway, back to the FF. I have listened to the few songs suggested, and I've become addicted to some. xD I'll be putting those stories in the next chap~

* * *

><p>Hope She Was Worth It<p>

{ Based off of "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood - One of my favorite songs and videos to watch xD }

Ichigo growled to himself, swinging the metal bat he had clutched tightly in his hand at his boyfriends car. He'd caught the albino with another male. It hit the red car's window, shattering the windshield in one blow. Next, he took the small razor blade from his pocket, slashing the clean leather wheels. With a loud pop-like noise, the air almost instantly escaped, draining the tires as the car seemed to shrink. Forcing the now misshapen and dented door open, the furious orange-haired teen dug the blade into perfect leather seats, tearing the fabric with a loud screeching sound. Grinning, he wrote into the seats;

HOPE SHE WAS WORTH IT

* * *

><p>Live a Lie<p>

{ Based off of Carrie Underwood's "Can't Live a Lie" }

Shirosaki stared at his boyfriend, Ichigo, confused and hurt. "Goodbye Shiro..." No...this...this can't be! "Wait!" Shiro cried out, gripping Ichigo's wrist, forcing the other to face him. "What...w-why, Ichi?" Said male looked down, refusing to meet the albino's gaze. "I...I'm sorry, , no, what we had, it doesn't- isn't- real any more. Your always at work, never around. I...You Deserve more than this. Maybe you'll find the right one some day. But...But I can't live my life as a lie." With that, Ichigo pulled away, hiding his tears as he walked away, leaving a broken Shiro behind.

* * *

><p>Long Gone<p>

{ Based off of Keith Urban's "Stupid boy" }

"I was stupid. So fucking stupid!" Shirosaki tugged at his snowy hair, falling back on the couch. He'd lost his one and only love, Ichigo Kurosaki. He thought they were perfect, and so did Ichigo. He'd trusted the albino, completely at peace with him. However, Shiro was holding him back, telling him that he couldn't do it, keeping him from following his own heart. At the time, Ichigo was to blind to see, and his friend all warned them. Ichigo had told them off, angered they said such horrid words about his boyfriend. However, when he finally realized everything, it was too late. He almost instantly left Shiro. When Ichigo realized it, he was gone, with no way to get him back. Shiro had begged him to come back, but it was all futile. Ichigo wasn't interested, having moved on in his life already. Though Shiro told himself he was over the orange-haired male, those chocolate eyes seemed to come back and haunt him.

* * *

><p>At Your Feet<p>

{ Based off of "Crash and Burn" by Busted }

Ichigo shifted nervously from foot to foot, glancing around the dance floor. Today was the high school Christmas dace, one Ichigo always loved. The gym was filled with bright red and green lights, a small tree shoved in the corner. People were dancing together everywhere, pressed against each other. But not Ichigo. He was left alone, standing at the side, sad chocolate eyes staring at the ground. His friends had left him, off with their own boy (or girl) friends. He himself had a crush, whom he was hoping to talk to.

The orange-haired male looked up and scanned the crowd once more, heart thudding wildly in his chest when he spotted the infamous bleached white skin and pure-as-snow white hair. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way towards his crush, Shirosaki Ogichi. He tapped lightly on the albino's shoulder, who was standing alone. Gold on black eyes snapped in his direction, slightly curious. "H-Hey," Ichigo stuttered, cursing himself. Shirosaki turned to face him. "Yo."

Ichigo glanced around once again, building up his courage. "I-I was wondering..." Shiro blinked at him, waiting form him to finish. "W-Would...Would you dance w-with me?" Those chocolate eyes looked so hopefully, it was pitiful. Shiro simply ginned. "Sorreh, not interested~" He said cheerfully before bouncing away, leaving a stunned and frozen Ichigo behind.

Ichigo stared after his crush, looking down and biting his lip to hide back the tears. Head hanging, he slowly shuffled away, ignoring the laugh and giggles from- to his realization- some of his friends. In an instant he was out, running home, silvery tears streaking down his face.

The Whole World Was Watching

And Laughing

On The Day

I Crashed And Burned

At Your Feet

* * *

><p>I know this was short, I'm sorry~<p>

BUTT (This is where you all go "OOOO!SHE SAID BUTT! 8'3) I do plan on updating again in a few minutes 8'D I just got lots of Homework (Teachers hate me, don't they? T^T) and I need to get it all done~

So, I hope you all liked this one, because I know I had fun doing this. 8'3

Review, please? 8D

P.S. - The next one may have some goody-ness in it, if you know what I mean ;D *Nudgenudgewinkwink*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Okayyy, I know it's been a while since I updated, but here's the next chapter~

I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><span>Break My Heart<span>

{ Based off of "Leave the Pieces" by The Wreckers }

"Please, Ichi!"

The door slammed in Shirosaki's face before he could reach out for his lover. "Go away!" The very pissed voice screeched through the door. Pushing all his wait on the door, Shiro managed to open it, revealing Ichigo. The younger male was packing his stuff in an angry, He didn't even look up when the albino stalked closer. "Please, just listen!" The male ignored his lover. "No, Shirosaki." Oh shit, the albino though. H-He's serious about this? "There's nothing you do or say, you're going to break my heart anyway." Grabbing his suitcase, he pushed bact Shiro. "I can move on as long as your gone!"

Shiro watched with sad, regreatfully eyes as the orange-haired love of his life walked out. He wasn't sure if he loved the beautiful orange-haired male before, but he wasn't sure enough to let him go. He never told Ichigo he loved him, and said male waited to see if their love was that he was gone, Shiro realized just how much he loved him. Too late now.

* * *

><p><span>Albinos and Drinks don't go good together<span>

{ Based off "All my friends say" by Luke Bryan - Epic song and video XD }

Shiro woke up, graoning in pain at the killer headache that threatened to split his head open. The bottle of beer that rested in his hand slipped, clattering to the ground. Surprised, the albino snapped his eyes open and staired with wide eyes, taking in his surroundings.

He was at his house. _Outside_ at his house, sleeping in a _chair_, his cloths, and empty beer bottles littered everywhere. His house was _a disaster!_

Shiro stood, stumbling inside, hopeing to find out what happened. When he found nothing (besides an even bigger mess), he grabbed he cell phone and dialed the number of one of his close friends. "Oi, Renji! Wha' happened last night?" there was laughter on the other line, causing the albino to get more confused. "You don't remember? Aw man..." As the other male beagn to explain it all, flashbacks hit Shiro.

_He was sitting inside his favorite bar when suddenly his worst enemy, Grimmjow, walked in... along with the love of his life, Ichigo. The two sat down on the other side of the bar, talking and laughing. "Refil," the albino growled, pushing his glass tward the bartender. The man lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as he proceded to refil the glass. Shiro downed it in under a minute, eyes locked on orange haired teen. "Another... make that two," Shiro whispered. Two more glasses were pushed infront of him, and he quickly drank those. "More!" His voice was slurred by now, but he was quite conscious of what he was doing. Pretty soon the albino found himself dancing with some chick he didn't even know. "Beer for everyone!" He cheered, walking to the bar and ordering a beer for... everyone._

Oh... shit... Shiro though.

* * *

><p><span>Any other way<span>

{ Based off of "Cleaning this gun (Come on in boy)" by Rodney Atkins }

"Come, Shirosaki, have a seat." Isshin Kurosaki said seriously, pointing to the chair right across from him at the wooden table. Slightly nervous, the albino shuffled over to the chair and sat. "So.. I heard you and my son are together, yes?" Shiro nodded his head slowly. "Well, I'm going to tell you this once and once only, so listen closely, understood?" Shiro nodded again. "Good. You take real good care of Ichigo, you hear me? You hurt him even once"- he patted the shotgun that rested in his lap, clear in the albino's view (he made sure of that)- "Then you'll find a bullet between the eyes before you can saw 'strawberry'." Isshin grinned at his joke, causing the albino to laugh lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, glacing back at his boyfriend, who was currently curled up on the couch, half asleep and unaware of the conversation. "Good." Isshin stood, walking away. When he was gone, Shiro walked over to his lover, he ended up using the albino for a pillow as he slept.

* * *

><p><span>Love<span>

{ Random thing I thought up |D }

Shirosaki was setting on his bed, his fingers twined the the tanned one's of his lover, Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange haired male was leaning against the albino, using him as a pillow. Shiro's other hand was running through bright orange hair, causing the other to relax, leaning againts the albino more. "Mmm," Ichigo hummed, nuzzling the side of his lover's neck. Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's forehead, stairing deep into those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much. "Love ya," he whispered, pale lips ghosting over tan with each word. "Love you, too," came the whispered beply before Shiro kissed the other, wrapping him in a hug.

* * *

><p>I know it's not long, but 'cause I'm staying up for a looonnng time tonight, I figured I'd update a few more chapters. :3<p>

So, how long would you like this to be? :O I was thinking maybe 10 chapters, but I'm not sure. :3

Anyways, Happy New Years! :D

Review, please! :D


End file.
